


After the Petal Falls

by adorablekitten



Series: Slavery and Freedom [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Slavery, past sexual slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorablekitten/pseuds/adorablekitten
Summary: Steve and Bucky join the resistance and help to free other slaves, including Bucky's parents and his old flame. Can they leave their past behind and learn what it means to be free?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a sequel to [Bud and Blossom](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12975117/chapters/29662461) but can be read on it's own.

**Chapter 1**

Bucky puts down his book and looks at the clock. Steve should be getting back soon, and he's tired of his studying. One month since arriving at this resistance base, and Bucky is just finishing healing his broken ribs. After joining the resistance along with Steve, he hasn't had much to do except study. His current book is on lock-picking, giving to him especially by Natasha, who will start his training later in the week.

In the meantime, Steve has been learning hand-to-hand combat, weapons training, and also lock-picking, in addition to various other skills. Bucky is jealous, but also wary, since he sees Steve come back every day exhausted to the bone.

The door opens and Steve comes in, tired looking and sweaty as usual. “How was your day?” Bucky asks as Steve flops down on the couch.

“Good,” Steve answers with a huff. “I mastered a new combat move today.”

“The one that had been giving you trouble?” Bucky asks.

“Yeah, that one,” he confirms. “I worked on it for four hours straight and now I can execute it perfectly every time.”

“That's great,” Bucky says, throwing his arms around Steve and giving him a kiss on the cheek. “I'm happy for you.”

“How goes the studying?” Steve asks. “What's it today?”

“Lock-picking,” Bucky replies. “It sounds complicated. I'm not educated, I was never meant for studying. It's not only boring, but also melts my brain.”

“You'll get used to it,” Steve says. “This is your education now. You're learning valuable skill sets and useful knowledge. I wish I got to read all day long.”

“You don't,” Bucky challenges. “You love fighting. I can tell whenever you describe some new move. Plus I don't think you could sit down all day long. You're too used to using your body everyday to sit still for too long.”

“That's probably true,” Steve admits. “But I still wish I'd had a chance to study the theory of lock-picking before having to actually pick a lock. It was so infuriating the first time. I'm sure when you try it you'll get it right away.”

“But you've had practical experience while I'm still reading,” Bucky complains. “You have mastered lock-picking while I'm still reading about it.”

“I wouldn't say 'mastered,' but I've can get it right more often than not,” Steve says. “You'll get your hands on experience soon enough. You start with Nat in a few days.”

“I've still got to get cleared by Dr. Cho,” Bucky says. “She'll tell me whether I can start training or not this week.”

“Last week she was hopeful that you'd be fully recovered by now,” Steve says. “It shouldn't be a problem.”

“Good, because I'm getting stir crazy in here,” Bucky says. “I'm ready to begin my training so I can be useful.”

“Don't worry about being useful,” Steve says. “You needed to heal, and everyone understands that.”

“I know,” Bucky says. “But I still want to be out there doing things.”

“Just be patient,” Steve tells him, “You'll be out there soon enough.”

Bucky puts his arm around Steve. “Thank you. I just needed someone to bitch at for a while.”

“I know how hard it's been for you to relax and heal up while I've been training,” Steve says. “And it doesn't help we're confined to the base for now. But you'll get your turn.”

“You know what would help me relax?” Bucky asks. He leans over and kisses Steve. The other man kisses back, cupping Bucky's face to keep him in place. Bucky throws in some tongue and Steve opens his mouth. And then just as quickly as it began, it's over.

“You need to heal,” Steve says.

“You're the one who just reminded me that Dr. Cho said I'd be healed by now,” Bucky whines. “What's wrong with having a little fun. We haven't had sex since we got here.”

“We should at least wait for a proper diagnosis from Dr. Cho,” Steve says. “We don't want to re-injure you and delay your training.”

“At least?” Bucky asks. “Are you planning on continuing to reject me after I heal? Have I done something wrong?”

“No, no, of course you haven't done anything wrong,” Steve quickly returns. “That's not it at all.”

“But there is a problem with us having sex beyond just my injuries?” Bucky asks.

“Well,” Steve begins before pausing.

“Well, what?” Bucky prompts.

“A few of the guys I train with don't like that we're together,” Steve finally admits.

“What? Why?” Bucky asks.

“I don't understand their full reasoning,” Steve tells him, “But it at least has something to do with you being a former sex slave.”

“So, what, I'm supposed to never have sex again just because I used to be a sex slave?” Bucky asks, appalled.

“No,” Steve continues, “I think it has more to do with you being _my_ sex slave. They think I'm still taking advantage of you.”

“That's bullshit,” Bucky says. “I know I'm a free man now. I understand consent. Who I chose to have sex with is none of their business. Plus, I wasn't your slave, I was Pierce's.”

“That didn't stop me from taking advantage of you while you belonged to Pierce,” Steve says with his head hung. “I did have sex with you the first night we met, and that wasn't by your choice.”

“That was all Pierce,” Bucky says. “He was forcing your hand. You couldn't have said no any more than I could have.”

“I don't think the guys I train with understand that level of nuance,” Steve says. “They just see me as your former master continuing to force myself on you.”

“Well they're idiots,” Bucky says. “And sticking their heads in other people's business. Plus, you shouldn't be taking cues from them. What we do in the bedroom has nothing to do with them.”

“I know,” Steve says. “And we can discuss the topic of sex again after you have a clean bill of health, but I actually had something else I wanted to talk to you about.”

“We'll put a pin it for now,” Bucky relents. “I'm curious what you want to talk about.”

“Well it turns out that when a new recruit finishes their training, they are granted one favor, a boon,” Steve explains. “It has to be a reasonable request, and not put too many people in danger, but they can ask anything. Most slaves use it to free friends or family members.”

“Wow, I didn't know that,” Bucky says, the cogs in his head begin to turn at the idea. “What are you going to use your boon on?”

“Well I don't have any family to rescue,” Steve says. “So I'd thought I'd use my favor to free your parents.”

Bucky freezes. “You'd do that?”

“Of course,” Steve says. “I'd thought we'd established that I'd do anything for you.”

Bucky throws himself at Steve and hugs him tight. “Thank you,” Bucky says while crying. “You have no idea what this means to me.”

Steve laughs. “I think I have some idea based on your reaction.”

“Wait,” Bucky says, pulling back from the hug. “Wouldn't it make more sense for me to use that as my boon for when I finish training. Then you could still have a favor for yourself.”

“One, I don't need it,” Steve explains, “And two, I thought you could save your boon for freeing Clint.”

Bucky's entire lip wobbles while his vision gets clouded with more tears. “You'd give up your favor so I could free my ex-boyfriend?”

“He obviously means a great deal to you,” Steve says. “So, yes. It's important to me that you're happy.”

Bucky throws himself into Steve's arms again. “You're the best person ever,” he says. “I am constantly amazed at how big your heart is. Most people wouldn't do this for another person.”

“I think they would, if they loved that person enough,” Steve says.

“You think that because you're so kind you can't imagine other people being evil,” Bucky says. “But most people are selfish bastards, including myself. Which is why I'm going to accept your gift.”

Bucky kisses Steve, slow and sweet. After a while of that, he guides Steve to lie down on the sofa, with Bucky straddling him. They kiss and their hands roam. Bucky lays himself flush against Steve, and can feel how excited he is. “Bedroom?” he whispers in Steve's ear.

“Alright,” Steve breathes. They untangle themselves and get up, headed for the bedroom. Once there, Bucky wastes no time in getting Steve's clothes off, followed closely by his own. Soon they're rolling around on the bed skin-to-skin. Bucky kisses every inch of Steve he can find, and Steve is making the best noises.

“Wait,” Steve says. “I want to try something new.”

“Something new?” Bucky asks. “I'm intrigued. Go ahead and take the reigns.” He stops trying to control what's happening and instead goes where Steve guides him. Steve has him lie down on his back and reaches down to stroke Bucky's dick a few times, then lets go.

Bucky can feel Steve's heart beat a million miles and hour, and he is curious as to what Steve has in store. Steve starts kissing down Bucky's neck, then down his chest. He stops briefly to suck on one of Bucky's nipples, then continues lower. Bucky starts to get an idea of where this is headed.

When Steve stops moving lower and ends up eye level with Bucky's crotch, Bucky lifts his head and stares at Steve. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Bucky asks.

“Of course,” Steve says. “I'm just a little nervous as a newbie.”

“Just avoid using teeth and and everything will go ok,” Bucky coaches. “It's not hard to please me.”

Steve grabs Bucky's cock, dips lower and licks a stripe along the underside of Bucky's dick. He pauses to see Bucky's reaction, which is to lay his head down again and arch his back. Then he dives back in, opening his mouth and taking in the head of Bucky's cock. He lets his tongue explore the underside and then sucks. With his inexperience, he decides to not go much further than the head, so he uses his fingers to encompass the rest.

Meanwhile, Bucky is trying to hold on during the ride. After a month without sex, he's ready to pop at any moment. But he doesn't want to come down Steve's throat. That would be unpleasant for a first time.

Steve sucks again at Bucky's dick, and he loses it. “I'm going come,” he shouts. “You should probably pull off.” Steve does, but continues to pump Bucky's dick until he's coming all over Steve's hand. Bucky sighs and melts into the mattress.

Eventually he sits up and flips Steve over so he's lying on his back. “You know I'm not going to reciprocate in kind, right?” he says.

“I remember,” Steve says. “It's one of your hard nos.”

“Right,” Bucky agrees. “But I'm not going to leave you hanging.” He grasps Steve dick in his hands and tugs a few times. He changes his focus to the head, and starts playing with the slit. He knows from experience that it drives Steve wild. Steve makes a few noises that indicate it's working on him again. Bucky then alternates between stroking the length of his dick and playing with the head. Soon he gets Steve really worked up. He starts tapping the top of the bed, their sign that he's getting close. Sometimes Steve can't vocalize when he's this worked up. So Bucky vigorously strokes his cock and is rewarded by a long string of come and soft cry from Steve.

Later, when they're cleaned up and snuggling naked together, they discuss what happened. “I said no sex until you're healed,” Steve says. “I should have stuck to that. What if you had gotten hurt?”

“I'm healed now,” Bucky tells him. “Nothing about that hurt. In fact it felt really fucking good.”

“Did I please you?” Steve asks shyly.

“I came all over your hand,” Bucky says. “I think that's proof enough that I enjoyed it.”

“Good,” Steve says. “I really had no idea what I was doing.”

“You did well,” Bucky tells him. “But you know you don't have to do that for me. Especially since I won't do it for you.”

“I kind of liked it actually,” Steve says. “I liked how much you enjoyed it. I felt it gave me power over you for a time. And I'm ashamed to admit I liked that too.”

“It's understandable,” Bucky says. “But that's probably because I didn't shove my dick down your throat until you gagged like some of my clients at Hydra did.”

“I'm sorry that happened to you,” Steve says softly.

“Don't be,” Bucky says. “It was my life for a time, but now I'm free, thanks to you. I never have to taste some random guy's dick again.”

“You weren't that bad tasting,” Steve tells him.

“That's because I'm awesome,” Bucky brags. “But really, thank you for that. It was amazing. I wish I could do something for you as good as that.”

“There's no need,” Steve says.

“One day I'm going to get you to fuck me again,” Bucky declares.

“What?” Steve exclaims. “I'm not going to do that to you.”

“But I actually like it,” Bucky says. “At least when it's with someone I love. You wouldn't be violating me at all.”

“Why don't you fuck me then?” Steve asks.

“The first time is a little daunting,” Bucky says. “I'm used to it, you should do me instead.”

“I think that we should switch if we're going to be an equal couple,” Steve says. “And I already topped you, so it's my turn to bottom.”

“You make and interesting point,” Bucky says. “If I fuck you, will you agree that you can top me without you freaking out about taking advantage of a poor confused sex slave?”

“Agreed,” Steve tells him. “But you have to do me first.”

“Ok,” Bucky says. “This is going to be fun. But we should block out some time for it when we're not exhausted. Maybe when we're both done with training.”

“That sounds good to me,” Steve says. “Shake on it.”

“That's not necessary,” Bucky says. “But if you want to.”

Steve holds out his hand, and Bucky grasps it to shake. “Ok then, we're agreed that you'll fuck me after training is over,” Steve says.

“And we're agreed that you'll fuck me after that,” Bucky adds.

“Yes, agreed.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bucky puts his hands on his knees to keep from collapsing as he heaves in fresh air. “Can I quit yet?” he asks Nat between breaths.

“Is that all you can take?” Nat inquires. “You've barely run a few miles.”

“I'm about to die over here,” Bucky tells her.

“Stop being so dramatic,” she chides him. “You can stop running if that's your limit. The point of this is to see what you baseline athleticism is. A few miles is ok for someone who's been convalescing for a while now. Now we'll switch to weight lifting.”

“My muscles feel like jelly already,” Bucky says. “You not going to get accurate results unless you let me rest.”

“Fine, take ten,” Nat allows.

“So generous,” Bucky says sarcastically. He sits down right where he is and focuses on breathing deeply.

“We're obviously going to have to spend a lot of time getting your stamina back up,” Nat tells him. “When we've done that, then you can join the rest of the group.”

“How long will that take?” Bucky asks.

“It might be a while if you've gotten this weak,” Nat explains. “How much could you run before you were injured?”

“Nat,” Bucky says slowly, “This is the first time I've run for any length of time since I was twelve. I was cooped up at Hydra and at Pierce's. Nobody was letting me run anywhere.”

“That might explain your shitty baseline,” Nat says.

“I thought you said it was ok for someone who's been convalescing,” Bucky says.

“I was lying, it's terrible,” Nat tells him. “You should know why you won't be joining the rest of the trainees for a while. You wouldn't be able to keep up with them and you'd hold them back.”

“Probably fair,” Bucky says as he lies down on his back.

“Oh, no you don't,” Nat says. “We're getting up to lift weights now.”

“Come on,” Bucky says. “I'm exhausted.”

“If you think this is bad,” Nat says, “Then you're in for a shock. Get up. I'll be nice and start with your arms.”

After Nat thoroughly exhausts Bucky by having him lift weights for an hour, they have a conversation about weapons. “I want you competent in the use of all weapons,” Nat says. “But you need to have a specialty. Any idea what you'd choose.”

“Well,” says Bucky, “I'd rather not kill anyone if I don't have to, so no guns.”

“You'll have to learn to use them in case of emergencies,” Nat explains, “But we can make your primary weapon something nonlethal. I can make you an expert in hand-to-hand combat without weapons. I think that may be more to your taste. But if you think you'll never have to kill someone, think again. If you can't handle that, I want you to quit now, before you get yourself killed and your teammates along with you.”

Bucky looks her straight in the eyes. “I can do it if needed. I just don't want to kill anyone unnecessarily. Except maybe Pierce.”

“Good,” Nat says, apparently seeing the truth in his eyes. “We'll get started on hand-to-hand combat tomorrow. Today you're too worn out to be useful. We need to practice something not too physically straining. How are your lock-picking skills?”

Bucky rubs the back of his neck. “Not good,” he says. “I read the book you gave me, so I think I understand the theory. But when I tried it on the lock to our rooms it didn't go well.”

“Didn't go well?”

“I mean I couldn't pick the lock,” Bucky amends.

“Why didn't you just say you failed then?” Nat asks.

Bucky sighs. “I failed, alright. Does that make you happy?”

“Why would I be happy you failed?” Nat says. “I didn't expect you to succeed you first time. Knowing the theory isn't everything. You need practical experience.” She pulls something out of her bag and hands it to Bucky. It's a locking mechanism that has been detached from a door. “Use this. Your homework is to practice lock-picking tonight.”

Bucky groans. “Homework?”

“Yes, homework,” Nat says. “You are expected to work hard in your training, even when you are at home.”

“Can you at least show me what I'm doing wrong?” Bucky asks.

“Of course,” Nat tells him. “Show me how you're doing it now.” Bucky takes out his lock-picking tools and attacks the lock. After several minutes of failure with no input from Natasha, he finally gives up. “You're too impatient,” Nat explains. “You attack the lock like it personally offended you. You have to use finesse.” She takes the lock from him and has it unlocked in a few deft maneuvers.

“I have no talent for this,” Bucky complains.

“You are just unpracticed,” Nat says. “I think you are well suited for the work I'm going to train you for.”

“What work is that?” Bucky asks.

“You're going to learn to be a thief in the night,” Nat says. “You are going to learn to sneak and pick locks and take down guards silently without raising the alarm. I'm going to teach you to be like me. So take this lock and practice. I want you to eat, sleep, and breathe lock-picking until you're one of the best.”

“Alright,” Bucky says, taking the lock back from her. “If you want to train me to be like you, I'll listen.”

“Good,” Nat says. “Now go home. You're too tired to be much use to me.”

So Bucky takes his lock and heads back home. Steve's already there when he arrives. He collapses on the couch, ready to take a nap, but he still has to play with the lock in his hands.

“Hey there,” Steve says, coming over to kiss Bucky on the cheek. “How was your first day?”

“I'm exhausted and I still have homework to do,” Bucky tells him.

“Homework?”

“Yeah, Nat gave me this lock.” He holds up the lock for Steve to see. “She says I'm to practice until I get it right every time. I don't even know how to get it right after several tries.”

“I can help you with that,” Steve says. “I learned a little lock-picking in my training.”

“But you never had to take it home with you and do it in your spare time,” Bucky says.

“No,” Steve admits. “I learned in class with everyone else. It took time to master, but I learned it eventually.”

“What do you know about Nat's job in the resistance?” Bucky asks.

“I know she's a spy,” Steve says. “If we need information, she's the one who usually gets it. She does a lot of sneaking around. Remember what she was like when we rescued you. She took out guards silently and she picked the lock around your ankle.”

“I barely remember that, to be honest,” Bucky says.

“You were malnourished and injured at the time,” Steve says. “That's understandable.”

“Nat says she wants to make me like her,” Bucky tells him. “That's why I get homework.”

“She brilliant and quite skilled,” Steve says. “You should take it as a compliment that she wants to work with you.”

“Yeah, I suppose,” Bucky says.

“I started out with Sam,” Steve says. “We've been working on more brute strength moves rather than the fast-paced martial arts that Natasha uses.”

Bucky picks up the lock and considers what Steve has said. “I don't really have much strength, so I guess I understand why I'm paired with Nat.” He puts down the lock again. “I just don't have the energy to mess with this lock right now. I'm ready to straight to bed.”

“I told Sam we'd meet him for dinner,” Steve says.

“You go, I'll sleep,” Bucky says with a yawn.

“You need to eat after the workout you had today,” Steve tells him. “Plus you haven't gotten out much lately. You need social interaction with someone other than me.”

“Fine,” Bucky relents. “I'll go have dinner with you and Sam.”

They enter the mess hall together and Sam waves them over to a table he's claimed. “Hey, how'd your first day go?” Sam asks Bucky when they're within earshot.

“I'm exhausted,” Bucky replies.

“Get used to it,” Sam tells him. “It's not going to get any easier. Come on, let's get some food in you.” They all grab some trays and get in line for food.

When they get back to the table Bucky has some questions for Sam. “How come I got homework and Steve didn't?”

“You're with Natasha, right?” Sam asks. Bucky nods and Sam goes on. “Nat and I have different training strategies. We focus on different things. What'd she give you for homework?”

“A lock I have to master,” Bucky says. “She said I have to become better than good at it.” Bucky puts down his food and asks another question. “Were Steve and I given different specialties?”

“For someone who said he was too tired to eat, you sure have a lot of questions,” Steve jokes.

“It's alright,” Sam says. “The man's curious, and I think that's a good thing. Yes, you were given different specialties. Nat and I train people to do different things.”

“But why?” Bucky asks.

“We're playing to your strengths,” Sam says. “Nat says she can make you a good spy, while Steve knows how to tackle a man.”

“I guess that's a good point,” Bucky relents.

“Good,” Steve says, “Now will you let the man eat.”

“Just one more thing,” Bucky says. Steve groans, Bucky ignores him. “I don't think I every thanked you for coming to rescue me. So, thank you.”

“There's no need for that,” Sam says modestly. “Steve is the one you should thank. He came and found us, which isn't easy by the way, and begged us to help you. He made a good case for the desperation of your situation, and that was that. You don't need to thank me. I was just doing my job.”

“Still, thank you,” Bucky says. He turns to Steve this time before asking his question. “I didn't know that about what you did. Is it true?”

Steve looks down at his plate and shuffles some food around. “Uh, yeah,” he replies.

“Thank you,” Bucky says.

“You've already thanked me, Buck,” Steve says.

“I didn't know you had to plead my case,” Bucky says. “And I will never stop thanking you.”

Steve looks awkward. “Can we change the subject?” he asks.

“Sure,” Bucky agrees. He turns to Sam once again. “So why do some of the others in Steve's class have a problem with him?”

It's Sam's turn to look awkward. He rubs the back of his neck and looks around the room. “I don't know if I should say.”

“Yeah,” Steve says. “Don't bother him with trivial stuff like that.”

“Trivial?” Bucky asks. “It obviously bothered you enough. Come on, Sam. If you know something you should tell us.”

Sam takes a deep breath, but seems to give in. “Alright, I'll tell you what I've heard. Some people have the mistaken impression that Steve used to own you. And in owning you, that he used you in your capacity as a sex slave.”

“What the fuck?” Bucky exclaims. “If that's the case, then why did Steve rescue me from the lap of luxury to live in an underground bunker.”

“Well,” Sam continues. “They think that Steve only went to the resistance when you were taken away from him by his uncle. He wanted you back, so he stole you back, with our help. Now they think that Steve is still taking advantage of you. That you haven't fully accepted what it means to be free and that you think you still have to cater to your master's wishes, um, sexually.”

Bucky puts his head in his hands and Steve coughs. “And how do we disabuse them of these notions?”

“Well anyone who knows you two well enough knows that it's bullshit,” Sam says, “But these accusations are making Steve a bit unpopular amongst the new recruits who haven't given him a chance.”

“Tell me who they are,” Bucky requests, “And I'll right their thinking with my fist.”

“Bucky!” Steve exclaims, finally contributing to the conversation.

“I don't think that would help,” Sam says. “Not only do they have more training than you, Steve needs to work this out on his own.”

“I'm the one being insulted here,” Bucky argues, “Since they seem to believe that I can't think for myself.”

“No,” Sam says. “Just stay out of it. Steve needs to stand up for himself and show people he's not the evil master that some people believe he is. He's so kindhearted that people will eventually see him for who he is. It'll just take time.”

“I don't want to wait,” Bucky says. “No one should think such things about Steve.”

“It's not your fight,” Sam insists. “Just leave it be.”

“Alright,” Bucky says. “But if this isn't settled by the time I finish my training, I'll use that training on everyone who still thinks Steve would hurt anyone.”

 


End file.
